


How to date a Werewolf

by gubabuba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Hermione, Dramione Comic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit sexual content with a werewolf, F/M, Hermione has the kinks for werewolfs, How to date a werewolf, Howldr - the datingapp you didn't knew you need, Hunters & Hunting, Oral Sex, Other, Red Riding Hood Elements, This Comic exist because I wanted to draw some dramione werewolf smut, This is a Comic .. so you SEE a lot .. be prepared, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, You have been warned :), even more dominant werewolf draco, explicit oral sex, kinda blinddating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubabuba/pseuds/gubabuba
Summary: If you could only see the beast you've made of meI held it in but now it seems you've set it running freeScreaming in the dark, I howl when we're apartDrag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heartMy fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way inYou are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howlMy fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way inYou are the moon that breaks the night for which I have toHowl, howlHowl, howl- Florence + the Machine -
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 310
Kudos: 613





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Now there's no holding back, I'm ready to attack  
>  My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
> The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
> I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground  
> _
> 
> \- Florence + the Machine -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG bloody thank you to grace, who helps me with errors and last edits!  
> And also big thank you to the whole Monsterserver ❤ you are the best ❤
> 
> Come and say hello :D here:  
> [gubabubas-sketchbook.tumblr.com](https://gubabubas-sketchbook.tumblr.com)  
> [instagram.com/gubabuba.art](https://www.instagram.com/gubabuba.art)
> 
> I'm also really sorry for the delay of chapter 2.  
> Real life wanted to eat me up T_T and not in a good way. So I will post the next chapters every other week. I hope that helps me to be on time!
> 
> ❤ always take care of yourself ❤
> 
> Chapter 3 UPDATE: 2020-11-18 (New York City Time)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like some child, possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
> I want to find you, tear out all your tenderness and hoooooowl
> 
> \- Florence + the Machine -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here:  
> https://linktr.ee/gubabuba
> 
> Come and say hello! :D
> 
> Comments are love ❤❤❤
> 
> Chapter 4 UPDATE: 2020-12-02 (New York City Time)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howl, howl  
> Howl, howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan it like that but I could update earlier as a surprise for the 1 advent! SURPRIIISE :D :* I wish you all a beautiful 1 Advent!
> 
> ALSO: I added some tags - enjoy or leave :>

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here:  
> [linktr to all my other sites :D](https://linktr.ee/gubabuba)  
> Come and say hello! :D
> 
> ❤ Thank you so much for all the Comments and Kudos and Bookmarks ❤ Comments are love ❤ You keep me going even when I'm tired ❤ I also can't believe that we are now in the middle of the story XD seems like forever till the end, but at the same time I know that the end is right around the corner.
> 
> Chapter 5 UPDATE: 2020-12-9 (New York City Time)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
> You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl
> 
> \- Florence + the Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the big delay. I had so much problems with my computer and photoshop and it is still not working alright. I had to work around the failures and so the resolution and some minor details are worse then normal but I didn't want to wait any longer :(
> 
> Enjoy and again beware of the tags :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here:  
> [linktr to all my other sites :D](https://linktr.ee/gubabuba)  
> Come and say hello! :D
> 
> ❤ Thank you again so much for all the Comments and Kudos and Bookmarks ~~❤ I think the Chapter Count will go up to 8 or one chapter will be very long .. I still need to discuss this with myself XD~~
> 
> I hope, I can post soon on schedule again ❤ ❤ ❤  
> Chapter 6 UPDATE: ~~2021-01-06 (New York City Time)~~
> 
> UPDATE: it's January 6 - 2021: So my photoshop is still sucking a lot and I also decided that the next chapter will be longer (around 10 pages). I decided to complete the comic on Valentines Day. So I can promise you that Chapter 6 and 7 will be out till then but I can't promise when exactly.  
> ❤ Till then I hope you all have a great start into the new year ❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
> Until I wrap myself inside your arms, I cannot rest
> 
> ~ Florence + the Machine ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here:  
> [linktr to all my other sites :D](https://linktr.ee/gubabuba)  
> Come and say hello! :D  
> I also have a naughty nsfw twitter now that I need to add to the linktree O , O
> 
> ❤ ❤ ❤ my photoshop is working again properly ❤ ❤ ❤  
> my beautiful husband fixed everything and made my computer 3 times better!! I'm a happy guba now ^_^
> 
> Next UPDATE: I decided to complete the comic on Valentines Day. So I can promise you that Chapter 7 will be out till then but I can't promise when exactly.  
> ❤ Till then stay safe and naughty ❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound.
> 
> ~ Florence + the Machine ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Please beware that something will happen in this chapter that can be viewed as dubious consent. I discuss what I mean with it (and why I'm not putting it into the tags) in the endnotes. So maybe read them first before jumping into the chapter.  
> ❤ Always take care of yourself ❤

  


  
~ to be continued ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: So, in this chapter we will see that Hermione had no idea that the wolf, with who she slept, is Draco. He knows who she is and didn't tell her who he is. You could count their interaction as dubious consent, because there is unequal dinamic in place with withholding information.  
> However because he didn't lie about his identity, he just didn't tell her too much and she was okay with the information that he gave her and was still interested, I'm okay with not tagging it as dubcon. ALSO it is a big plot point, that she doesn't know who he is in this story and I rather don't want to give it away in the tags.  
> I totally understand if you aren't okay with my decision and doesn't want to read on.
> 
> For everybody else: I hope you enjoy/enjoyed the new chapter.  
> I sketched up Chapter 8 already (and it will be the end of this mainstory T_T )  
> I try to post it at the end of march, but because I have to go through a small surgery in one week I don't know how fit I am in march.
> 
> If you wanna chat with me or just lurk a little bit  
> you can find me here:  
> [gubabubas playgrounds](https://linktr.ee/gubabuba)  
> Thank you [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush) for your awesome Betawork. I don't know what to do without you! ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
